Soy un ángel
by Megumi-Meowth
Summary: Brad Trewick, periodista sin éxito y misántropo confeso, dirige un programa de televisión de bajo presupuesto y se está quedando sin ideas. Así que a nadie le extraña que se dirija al pueblo maldito de Silent Hill tras la pista de una buena historia.
1. Sensibilidad

_Ante mí, ella. Desnuda, fría, angelicalmente hermosa. Muerta. ¿Muerta? Sí, muerta. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, como lienzos blancos, ya no me devolvían la mirada. Acaricié suavemente sus dorados cabellos y susurré palabras de amor a su oído, una vez más. Dando media vuelta, me dirigí a la cocina, con paso lento, para no resbalar sobre la sangre recién derramada sobre el suelo. El cuchillo, mi cuchillo favorito, mi amigo y mi condena, descansaba sobre la mesa, tan quieto y frío como el cadáver que aguardaba en la otra sala. Sonriendo, cerré mi mano en torno a él y esperé. Esperé para degustarme con el trabajo de mi propio corazón, para rebañarme en la sensación de mi alma corriendo por las venas de mi cuerpo. Esperé al monstruo, presa del éxtasis. Finalmente, decidiendo que todo debía acabar en aquel lugar, volví al salón y me acerqué de nuevo a ella, que seguía esperando._

_Sosteniendo el cuchillo con la mano izquierda, acaricié con la otra su cuello, sus hombros, la protuberancia de sus clavículas y me detuve en el pecho. No, no deseaba tocar aquello. La sola idea de tocar uno de sus pechos muertos de marfil, me repugnaba. Volví a inclinarme sobre ella y le dije al oído que yo no era esa clase de hombre, que yo no era un pervertido. Le dije que la quería, que la amaba, pero como a un ángel, intocable, puro, asexual._

_En aquella posición, hundí la hoja en la carne, en el blando vientre y tiré hacia abajo. Pero cuando intenté sacar de allí el cuchillo, noté su mano fría sobre mi brazo. Me aparté de un salto, impresionado por aquella sensación. Era la mano de ella la que sostenía ahora el mango del cuchillo, la superficie sobre la que caía la sangre, sobre la que se desparramaban de manera imposible las entrañas. Estaba muerta, ella estaba muerta. Le había sostenido la cabeza mientras se ahogaba en la bañera, había notado sus músculos relajarse en la lucha por la vida, la había desnudado, sentado en la silla, había visto como su piel cambiaba de color. Había cortado sus piernas antes de aquello, no era posible que siguiera con vida después de la pérdida de sangre, después del ahogamiento…_

_La vigilé desde el suelo, la observé desde la última línea que cruzaba mi cordura, pero ella no se movió. Su mano siguió sobre el cuchillo, sus entrañas cayendo como una cascada desde la herida. Oí un ruido a mi espalda y me giré instintivamente. Las piernas, las que había cortado hace un momento no estaban donde yo las había dejado. Aquello no era posible. Las piernas no podían moverse solas. Me levanté del suelo, presa del pánico e intenté correr de vuelta a la cocina. ¿Qué podía hacer en aquella situación, que debía hacer cuando no sabía que estaba pasando?_

_Entonces, alguien habló dentro de mi cabeza._

_"Escucha la voz del ángel"_

_Nuevamente, me giré hacia ella, hacia su cadáver. Vi como su mano soltaba el cuchillo y caía como un peso muerto al lado del cuerpo. Mi amigo, mi condena cayó al suelo. Los soles azules, que eran sus ojos, rotaron nuevamente hacia el lienzo y se quedaron allí, observándome. Descubrí entonces dónde estaban sus piernas: habían vuelto a ella, pero no a su posición original. Se habían… pegado a su espalda. La parte de los muslos, sobre la que yo había cortado, parecía haberse fijado a la parte posterior de sus hombros y ahora aquellas piernas se abrían hacia los lados del torso, como las alas de un ángel macabro._

_Y ella se levantó. El ángel había vuelto a la tierra (¿O esto era la penumbra?) y se dirigía ahora hacia mí, con sus alas extendidas, su piel fría y su vientre rajado. Su boca, antes perfectamente cerrada, parecía luchar por volver a cerrarse, sin éxito. La mandíbula de abajo subía y volvía a caerse de forma violenta, rápida, como si ella estuviera intentando decirme algo. Ella se acercaba, yo me puse en pie. Pensé en huir, en salir corriendo, pero de pronto ella estaba ante mí y, sin yo saber cómo, me acariciaba el rostro._

_Las alas del ángel se abrían y cerraban a su espalda, las rodillas permitían que se estirasen y se recogiesen con facilidad. Volví a oír una voz dentro de mi cabeza. El ángel me hablaba._

_"Bajo la piel"_

_Vi cómo acercaba una de sus manos a mi rostro, pero no pude hacer nada. Entre su dedo índice y su pulgar, pinzó una pequeña parte de piel de mi cara y lentamente, tiró hacia abajo (yo también había tirado hacia abajo en su vientre). La piel se desprendió con facilidad. Ella empezó a pelarme la cara… como si pelara una naranja._

_De allí donde caía la piel, brotó un torrente de negras cucarachas._

_La piel siguió cayendo, las cucarachas siguieron corriendo…_

Brad Trewick, periodista de carrera poco brillante, terminó de leer aquellas palabras. Al parecer, Jason Bana, un antiguo compañero de Universidad, se las había arreglado para conseguir y traer hasta su despacho el diario de uno de los criminales más mediáticos y misteriosos del país

-¿Has leído lo de las cucarachas? –preguntó Jason cuando el otro levantó la mirada del relato –Me han dicho que el tipo cree en serio que tiene bichos debajo de la piel. Que los nota correr por ahí, dice. Por lo visto el otro día intentó quitarse la piel de la cara con las uñas.

El rostro de Brad no mostró emoción ninguna ante aquello. Sus labios se limitaron a moverse para preguntar:

-¿No debería tener esto la policía?

-Pensé que querrías tenerlo tú –respondió Jason, sonriendo ligeramente –Esto puede ser una buena historia… Lee lo que pone al final de la página.

Brad obedeció. Escrito en una tinta diferente, el dueño del diario había escrito:

"Silent Hill"

-¿Reconoces el lugar, Braddie?

Brad suspiró. Claro que conocía aquel lugar. Era un hervidero de leyendas urbanas.


	2. Robin

-Esto es una locura –susurró Brad, mientras cerraba la puerta del todoterreno.

-Yo lo llamo investigar –respondió su compañero, arrancando el motor –Ya sabes, eso que solíamos hacer antes de estancarnos delante de un escritorio. Ir al lugar, hacer preguntas, buscar problemas…

Trewick suspiró, negando con la cabeza y devolviendo la mirada al mundo exterior, que lentamente comenzaba a moverse tras el cristal. Habían salido de noche, en dirección al pueblo maldito, Silent Hill, en busca del "hombre sin rostro". Un auténtico pirado, un asesino confeso, que había escrito cientos de cartas relatando todas las locuras que había cometido. Un psicópata, probablemente, que se había arrancado la piel de la cara a tiras, mientras se encontraba encerrado en la sala de aislamiento de un antiguo sanatorio. En plena noche, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo seguía vivo aquel tío?

Brad encendió la luz del techo y se dispuso a releer la carta que su compañero le había entregado. Dentro de la carpeta que contenía los documentos, había fotos y otros escritos, todos relacionados con el mismo hombre.

Jason encendió la radio, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Los dos hombres reconocieron la canción enseguida: _I want love _de Akira Yamaoka.

-¿Cómo diablos has conseguido esto? -preguntó a su compañero, mientras observaba el resto de los documentos, atónito a la cantidad de información de la que disponían –Ese hombre está acusado de asesinato y encerrado en un psiquiátrico, tener nosotros todo esto no es… bueno, ¿ilegal?

-Puede ser –replicó Jason con una sonrisa, sin desviar su atención de la oscuridad que se cernía ante ellos –Pero es bueno para nosotros. Gracias a esto haremos un gran programa la semana que viene, ya lo verás. ¿No estás harto de que la cadena te amenace constantemente con retirar tu programa? Con todo lo que tenemos, levantaremos polémica, nos verá mucha gente.

-Lo que tú digas, Jason, lo que tú digas.

* * *

><p>Al borde de la carretera, unos metros más allá, alguien dudaba. Bajo un cielo gris, cubierto de nubes, una niña soñaba con estamparse contra el suelo de un barranco. Más que un barranco, una grieta, profunda, cuyo final se perdía bajo un denso manto de niebla.<p>

_Entonces, alguien habló dentro de mi cabeza._

Bajo un cielo gris, al borde de la carretera, un pájaro soñaba con volar. Escapar de aquella locura, volar alto, hasta tocar el techo del cielo, sobre aquellos árboles gigantes, sobre aquellas nubes oscuras. Pero para escapar, tenía que caer. Ella dio un paso al frente, pasó sobre el quitamiedos y se dirigió a la boca del barranco, dispuesta a soportar la caída.

_"Escucha la voz del ángel"_

Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola.

-Aquí acaba todo, entonces –le dijo una voz. Ella la conocía. Era la voz de un amigo o, al menos, alguien que quería hacerse pasar como tal –Tanto tiempo juntos y aquí me abandonas.

-No lo soporto más –dijo ella, dando otro paso al frente, huyendo de su salvador. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Los monstruos, las visiones, los cuerpos, iba a terminar con todo aquello, de una vez por todas.

"_Está bien. Todo está bien."_

Ella sintió un golpe en el costado, luego en la espalda. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, dolorida. Cerró los ojos y notó como su cuerpo convulsionaba, haciéndola escupir algo que supo como sangre, cuando pasó a través de su paladar. Se hizo un ovillo y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>-Eh, no vamos a dejarla ahí tirada –dijo una sombra –Está viva, creo que se está despertando.<p>

-Tenemos cosas que hacer Jason. Llamamos a la ambulancia, que se la lleven y seguimos nuestro camino. No vamos a llevarla con nosotros –indicó otra sombra.

-¡Pero tú que tienes ahí dentro! –exclamó la primera sombra, señalando con un dedo el pecho de la segunda.

-No, Jason, qué tienes tú aquí dentro –respondió el otro, señalando su propia cabeza -¡No podemos llevarla con nosotros, es una desconocida!

-Una desconocida que lleva ESTO en un bolsillo de su pantalón –la primera sombra enseñó algo a la segunda, que la chica que se hallaba semi-inconsciente en el suelo, reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó la primera sombra, sosteniendo en su mano aquello que le había robado -¿Has buscado entre sus ropas? Dios mío…

La chica se incorporó con dificultad, sentándose en el suelo, tapándose el cuerpo con el gran abrigo que llevaba puesto. Miró a los hombres que se encontraban con ella, que hasta hacía sólo un momento, no eran más que dos sombras alargadas, casi inhumanas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el que se encontraba agazapado en el suelo, más cerca de ella –Soy Jason. Jason Bana, periodista. Y aquel tipo de allí, el de las gafas con pinta de nerd, es Brad. Sale en la tele.

-Hola Jason. Hola… Brad –dijo la chica, con voz temblorosa. Era evidente que estaba desconcertada y aunque sobre sus ropas podía verse un riachuelo de sangre, parecía que nadie le había hecho daño.

-¿Y tú eres…? –inquirió Jason, amablemente.

La joven lo miró, desconcertada. No recordaba su nombre. Creía incluso, que no recordaba las normas clásicas respecto a las relaciones sociales. Tras tanto tiempo huyendo de los monstruos y la niebla, se le hacía extraño entablar una conversación coherente con alguien más. Sin saber cómo responder a aquella pregunta, la joven miró al periodista de las gafas. Alto y rubio, de ojos verdes, su expresión severa transmitía tristeza y odio a partes iguales. Debía tener unos treinta años, pero vestía como un hombre bastante mayor. Sobre el bolsillo de su camisa, color crema, habían mezclado varios hilos de distintos colores para formar la figura de un petirrojo. A la chica le pareció un adorno horrible para una camisa, pero le dio una idea.

-Robin. Me llamo Robin –indicó ella, intentando parecer natural –Yo… soy… estudiante, de por aquí. Estoy en el último año del instituto, en Silent Hill.

-¡Ah, entonces debes de conocer el pueblo! –exclamó Jason, que parecía el más hablador de los dos –Sabes, nosotros estamos investigando el caso del hombre sin cara. Ya sabes a quien me refiero. Y de paso preparamos un programa especial sobre las leyendas de por aquí. Tal vez podrías ayudarnos.

El hombre le mostró su carnet, que lo identificaba como periodista.

-Por Dios, Jason, está en el instituto –se quejó Brad, a quien no le gustaba nada aquella situación –Está aquí perdida, sola, probablemente sea menor. No vamos a depender de una niña de…

-Te pagaremos –interrumpió Jason –Sólo necesitamos que nos cuentes un par de leyendas, de cosas del lugar. Y de paso, que nos digas como llegar al maldito pueblo, porque llevamos horas dando vueltas y no hay manera de encontrarlo.

-Tranquilo. Estoy segura de que ya habéis encontrado el camino –murmuró Robin. Lentamente y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, la chica logró ponerse en pie. Dando la espalda a los dos hombres y devolviendo la vista al barranco, añadió –Guárdate tu dinero. No voy a subirme en un coche con dos extraños. Dejadme en paz.

Robin siguió su camino, alejándose del lugar, sin mirar atrás. No había olvidado lo que le habían sustraído del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero tampoco le importaba. Podían quedárselo. Tras unos segundos, oyó como los hombres discutían y regresaban al coche. Se volvió para verlos alejarse, perdiéndolos de vista enseguida, a causa de la densa niebla. Se sintió culpable. Ellos no sabían. No sabían nada. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la hilera de cuerpos quemados que yacían a un lado de la carretera.

Era recién llegados, seguramente, tendría que pasar un tiempo hasta que se acostumbraran a ese mundo, si es que sobrevivían a él. Aquellos dos hombres, eran los únicos seres humanos con los que se había topado Robin desde que comenzara su pesadilla en Silent Hill.

Aunque, bueno, también estaba él. Pero él no contaba.


	3. Pérdida

-Jason, estás como una cabra –susurró Brad, mientras abría la ventanilla del coche. El aire frío de la noche le acarició el rostro, aliviándole el incipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverlo definitivamente loco.

-Como una cabra que tiene ESTO –puntualizó el otro, sonriendo, apartando por un momento las manos del volante y señalando el colgante que había robado a Robin con las dos manos, en un gesto de triunfo. Brad negó con la cabeza ante lo que le pareció una inmadura muestra de júbilo y desvío la mirada nuevamente hacia el paisaje, que por el momento no era más que una tenebrosa colección de árboles deformes enfrentados a la oscuridad, iluminados brevemente por alguna que otra farola en el camino y el siniestro brillo de la luna.

Brad había tenido tiempo para examinar con detenimiento aquel objeto y aunque era capaz de admitir que parecía esconder algún oscuro secreto tras los misteriosos grabados de su superficie, no compartía la evidente alegría de su compañero. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por aquel medallón de cobre, lleno de arañazos? A no ser que…

_¡Maldito cabrón!_

Sus pensamientos se agolparon, como un torrente furioso, en la punta de su lengua.

_¡Jason sabía algo! ¡Algo que no había compartido con él!_

Su corazón se precipitó hasta el pecho, golpeándose contra él una y otra vez, con la fuerza que le imponían la traición y la desconfianza.

_Espera un momento, Brad. Puede haber más explicaciones. Puede tener sus razones. Eres demasiado impulsivo, demasiado paranoico, siempre lo has sido. Será mejor discutirlo con él cuando estés calmado. No pienses tan mal de la gente. No tan rápido, al menos._

El periodista contuvo su furia, apoyando el codo en la ventana del automóvil y apoyando su mano derecha en la frente.

-Oh, tio –dijo Jason pasados unos minutos de silencioso viaje –Tengo que parar a mear.

Brad hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, con la mirada aún perdida en la oscuridad.

El coche se desvío ligeramente de la carretera, en un tramo escasamente iluminado por las luces parpadeantes de dos viejas farolas y, con suavidad, estacionó al borde del asfalto. Cuando el conductor bajó del vehículo para satisfacer su necesidad de orinar, una sensación de furia invadió los pensamientos del otro hombre, que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contener su lengua y actuar razonablemente.

_"Una verdadera muestra de estoicismo"_

Brad dio un respingo en su asiento. ¿Quién diablos había dicho eso? Con la voz quebrada por la angustia, pronunció el nombre de Jason, esperando que éste le respondiera.

Pero no lo hizo.

Lentamente, el periodista giró su cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el puesto del conductor. Tras el cristal de la puerta, no se veían más que unos cuantos árboles retorcidos. No había rastro de Jason.

Algo se movió en el asiento de atrás. El sonido de algo arrastrándose sobre el sillón sólo había durado un momento, pero Brad estaba convencido de haberlo escuchado. Lleno de temor, el hombre llevó su mirada hacia el asiento de posterior del todoterreno. Encendió manualmente las luces del techo y escrutó las sombras, esperando encontrar la fuente exacta del sonido.

_¿Dónde demonios esta ese idiota? ¡Está tardando demasiado! ¿Es que llevaba semanas sin echar gota o qué?_

Brad podía sentir el sudor anegando su frente, viajando hasta su mandíbula y muriendo en el cuello de su camisa. Algo en su interior le avisaba que allí estaba pasando algo y que no era bueno. Algo dentro de aquella fría mente, a la que le gustaba presumir de una falsa sensación de seguridad y escepticismo se había despertado en aquel preciso instante, desatando el más primitivo de los impulsos: el de supervivencia. Y sólo había bastando un sonido, un sólo sonido para desencadenarlo. Con evidente torpeza, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en su respiración.

Sintió que algo rodaba hasta sus pies, por debajo del asiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ante ellos, la carretera, solitaria, se extendía como una serpiente.

_Mierda._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda mierda._

Bajó la cabeza despacio, conteniendo la respiración.

Allí, entre sus pies, yacía una linterna.

_¿Qué…? Jason... ¿Jason se bajó del coche sin la linterna?_

_"No es un chico muy avispado, tu amigo"_

El cuerpo de Brad se paralizó de terror. Ahí estaba, otra vez. Aquella voz.

_"Salir a la noche desconocida, sin el consuelo de la luz, es un error que puede pagarse caro"_

La atención del periodista se centró rápidamente en el espejo retrovisor.

Jason estaba, definitivamente, tardando demasiado tiempo en volver.

* * *

><p>Robin siguió caminando calle abajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pretendiendo olvidar, intentando adentrarse definitivamente en la niebla para huir de las pesadillas. Aún recordaba cómo era el mundo real, si es que había existido alguna vez fuera de su cabeza. Sus padres, sus amigas, el viejo perro del abuelo… en algún momento había tenido algo parecido a una vida, pero tras tres angustiosos años, sobreviviendo en el infierno, todo aquello había quedado reducido a cenizas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sin aminorar el paso y buscó el cálido contacto de Timmy, un reloj de pulsera que le había regalado hacía tiempo su mejor amiga. Siempre marchando, al igual que ella, Timmy no se había detenido ni un momento, no había parado su latido ni alterado su movimiento. No había dejado de hacer las cosas por las cuales Robin, consideraba que estaba vivo.<p>

_Vivo pero no consciente. Eres un trasto afortunado._

Timmy era su contacto con la realidad, con el paso del tiempo en un lugar, donde nunca se hacía de día ni se despejaba la niebla. Gracias a él sabía que se movía hacia delante y que, por tanto, algún día saldría de aquel sitio, aunque fuera sin aliento.

Ella se había aferrado a la vida intentando crear en Silent Hill un refugio, en el interior de un edificio cercano al hotel Lakeside, que había llenado con la poca comida que había conseguido encontrar en los alrededores, además de un par de mantas y algunas armas. Un refugio que había mantenido gracias a los consejos de aquel ser misterioso, que se presentaba como un ángel ante ella y la guiaba entre los monstruos como un pastor guía a una oveja entre las montañas.

Un ángel omnisciente, que podía leer sus pensamientos.

_Un ángel que no respeta mi intimidad –_pensó Robin, sabiendo que él podía escucharla –_Eso no significa que no esté agradecida, pero…_

La joven se detuvo. Ante ella, una figura conocida, caminaba lentamente por la carretera, arrastrando una gran hoja que cortaba la niebla a su paso.

_¡Él otra vez! ¡Aquí! No es posible, no debería ser posible! En medio de este lugar… Dios mío, qué hago…_

Robin esperaba una respuesta. Una respuesta que había escuchado muchas otras veces, que le había salvado la vida e incluso, confortado en los momentos más desesperados.

Pero no la hubo.

Allí no había nadie más que ella y el monstruo.


	4. Hola Walter

Alguien se movía rápidamente por el hospital Alchemilla, escondiéndose en las sombras, sorteando con habilidad a los seres deformes que habitaban sus pasillos. Aquel ser, que difícilmente podía seguir siendo considerado humano, conocía bien el terreno donde se movía y tenía muy claro su objetivo: conseguir morfina. O Claudia Blanca. Cualquier cosa le servía, con tal de aplacar aquel dolor.

Mientras se dirigía a los baños del primer piso, donde creía haber visto una vez un botiquín escondido bajo unas baldosas, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, seguidos del inconfundible sonido de las ruedas de una silla, abriéndose paso hasta donde él se encontraba. Rápidamente, de forma casi automática, se dirigió a uno de los cuartos cercanos y se encerró en él, evitando el peligro. Estaba en la oficina del director, uno de los lugares que más odiaba de aquel maldito hospital. Con cuidado, se acercó a una hendedura de la pared que había descubierto hacía poco y echó un vistazo a la escena que sucedía afuera.

La enfermera empujaba una silla de ruedas en la que había sentado un oso de peluche, al que le faltaban los dos ojos. Apenas podía caminar, debido a los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo constantemente. Sin percatarse de la presencia del intruso, lo que ahora podía denominarse como monstruo, siguió su camino con tranquilidad, paseando a su invitado por los corredores de Alchemilla.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro de alivio al verla desaparecer e intentando no hacer ruido, aunque bajando un poco la guardia, se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Pero cuando su mano se cerró sobre el pomo, escuchó de nuevo los pasos de la enfermera, que volvían hasta donde él estaba. Sorprendido, se alejó de allí con un movimiento violento y se escondió bajo un escritorio.

_Mierda ¿Pero tú no te habías ido? _–pensó, sacando el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en el pantalón, dispuesto a plantarle cara a aquella cosa si tenía que hacerlo. Esperó unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, pero aquel ser no se movió de donde estaba. El hombre sabía que seguía allí, ya que podía oír sus gruñidos y sus murmullos incomprensibles. –_Supongo que tendré que esperar a que se vaya. Joder._

Sabía que la enfermera no iba a entra allí. Nunca lo hacían, probablemente odiaran aquel cuarto tanto como él. El hombre se relajó un poco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Notó el tacto de las vendas, que le cubrían parte de la cara y evitaban que se rascara las heridas cuando se ponía nervioso. Tras unos instantes, en los que nada cambió, salió frustrado de su escondite, decidido a matar a aquella zorra si hacía falta. Tardaba demasiado en marcharse y él estaba desesperado. Pasó por delante de un espejo y contempló la imagen que reflejaba. Se acercó lentamente a ella y devolvió la mirada a aquellos ojos verdes, que le escrutaban insidiosos desde la profundidad de sus cuencas. La piel que los rodeaba, tenía un aspecto enfermizo, pero por lo menos quedaba algo de ella en esa zona. Más abajo, alrededor de los labios, apenas colgaban unas tiras, tan delgadas que no ocultaban la carne cruda de la barbilla.

_También tengo que encontrar vendas. Esta mierda se me va a infectar._

Un súbito estallido lo sacó de su estado contemplativo.

Se acercó nuevamente a la pared y miró por la grieta.

La enfermera yacía en el suelo, revolviéndose, en un charco de sangre. Parte de su espalda había desaparecido y aquí y allá podían verse trozos de carne adheridos a las paredes. Daba la impresión de que alguien le había pegado un tiro con una escopeta. La respiración del hombre comenzó a descontrolarse. Buscó ansiosamente el origen del disparo, aferrado al cuchillo de su mano izquierda con fuerza, pero preparado para salir corriendo. Había encontrado enfermeras armadas antes, pero no las había visto atacarse nunca entre ellas. Además, por la espalda y con un tipo de arma que no había visto antes por allí, aquello no podía significar otra cosa…

No podía ver de quien se trataba, pues el desconocido permanecía fuera de su campo de visión. Fuera quien fuese, iba a encontrarse con él en aquel instante, ya que el extraño había decidido entrar justo en la habitación en la que se encontraba.

_¿Eso es un Remington? Estoy muerto _–pensó el hombre, cuando vio entrar al joven de cabello rubio en la oficina. Su cara le resultaba familiar y aunque a él no le gustaba el contacto con otros seres humanos, decidió que la opción más sensata en aquel momento era levantar las manos, en señal de sumisión e intentar entablar un diálogo. El chico, que le había apuntado nada más entrar, lo miraba con curiosidad, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose unos instantes en su rostro peculiar.

–Pareces uno de ellos… –le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

El otro hombre hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

–Lo sé –reconoció, con resentimiento.

–¿Es sólo la cara o todo el cuerpo? –preguntó el chico, con morbosa curiosidad, sin dejar de apuntarle.

–Sólo la cara. Parte del hombro, quizá. La última vez que lo miré, había avanzado hasta el cuello. No es contagioso, si te lo estás preguntando. Aunque tampoco sé bien lo que es –respondió con sinceridad el inquirido.

–Interesante –apuntó el desconocido –Me llamo Walter. Sullivan. Estoy buscando a una chica. Rubia. Ojos marrones. No muy alta. Tiene algo que me pertenece y que quiero… que necesito que me devuelva.

–No sé nada de eso. Lo siento. Yo soy…eh… Joseph.

–Joseph… tienes voz de predicador. Tan grave, tan seria…tan suave. Pareces una serpiente. Seguro que de lejos eres un hombre piadoso, pero de cerca, el que te conoce, sabe que eres un embaucador –dijo Walter, señalándole, sin dejar de sonreír.

_Sabía que si alguna vez, encontraba a otro ser humano en este lugar, estaría loco._

–Me temo que de hombre piadoso tengo poco –se limitó a responder Joseph, bajando las manos, creyendo que ya había pasado el peligro.

Pero de pronto, sin mediar palabra, Walter se abalanzó hacia delante y le dio un fuerte golpe con el arma en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo, desconcertado.

–Tienes un aspecto curioso –oyó decir al joven, antes de que este le propinase una patada en las costillas, luego otra en la cabeza –No voy a dejarte marchar sin saber qué eres por dentro.

Lo último que Joseph supo, antes de perder la consciencia, fue que alguien le arrastraba por los pasillos del hospital.

* * *

><p>Robin estaba desesperada. Corriendo por la carretera, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, huía de un monstruo que se ocultaba entre la niebla. Tal vez no fuera uno de los más rápidos, pero si de los más traicioneros. Sabía bien que con él no podía permitirse un sólo despiste y aún cuando aquella era una de las pocas veces que recordaba haber huido en completa soledad, Robin no era precisamente tonta y recordaba bien lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.<p>

Estaba, irónicamente, dirigiéndose al lugar del que quería escapar, pero sabía que no había otra salida, ya improvisaría cuando no estuviera tan asustada. A medida que avanzaba, la niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa y apenas podía ver ya el camino que tenía delante. Sin embargo, cuando ya sentía que sus piernas no daban más de sí, pudo distinguir unos extraños destellos en la carretera, que identificó como las luces de un coche. Al acercarse más, comprobó que era el todoterreno de los periodistas, parado en medio del sendero.

Uno de los hombres estaba fuera del vehículo, examinando algo debajo de él. Pudo oírlo discutir con el otro, que por la voz, estaba bastante agitado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Robin se acercó al todoterreno y se dirigió, vociferando al reportero que estaba fuera.

–¡Vámonos! –gritó –¡Pon este maldito trasto en marcha y vámonos ya de aquí!

Jason puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, intentando calmarla, preguntándole qué diablos pasaba. Robin no dejaba de moverse, tirando de su cazadora mientras miraba a todos lados, presa de un ataque de nervios. El periodista intentó buscar apoyo en su compañero, el impasible y analítico Brad, que observaba la escena desde el interior del vehículo, agazapado sobre el asiento del conductor.

Pero para su sorpresa, Brad comenzó a chillar también, increpándole que entrara en el coche, llamándole por todos los insultos que se le ocurrían, con una linterna en la mano.

Jason no tuvo más remedio que subirse al todoterreno junto a la chica y su compañero. Aún preguntándose de qué iba todo aquello miró por el espejo retrovisor para vigilar a Robin, pero por encima de ella pudo ver una figura alta y extraña moviéndose hasta ellos.

–¡Arranca! –exigieron los otros dos, gritando a pleno pulmón. Sin cuestionar la orden, Jason pisó a fondo el acelerador y el automóvil se puso en marcha haciendo chirriar las ruedas.


	5. El bueno, el feo y el malo

–Dios mío, dios mío –Brad no paraba de repetir aquel cántico, aferrado con fuerza al asiento, mientras el coche recorría el camino a toda velocidad.

Cada vez había menos visibilidad en el sendero, pues las escasas farolas que asomaban aquí y allá, parecían emitir una luz más débil a medida que el vehículo avanzaba. Aunque Robin se preguntaba a menudo, cómo demonios podía haber luz en un pueblo maldito o en sus alrededores, nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente para encontrar solución a aquella pregunta, acosada por cuestiones más importantes, como la supervivencia.

–¡Brad, haz el favor de calmarte! –chilló Jason, a quien comenzaba a molestarle las constantes quejas de su compañero –Se supone que tú eres la voz de la razón en el equipo…

–¡Tú no lo viste!¡Era un maldito monstruo! Dios mío, Jason ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si todo lo que cuentan de este sitio es cierto? Además… –Brad se detuvo a tiempo. Su amigo no estaba precisamente tranquilo, pero desde luego, parecía mucho más sereno que él o la chica. Tenía la intuición de que Jason le ocultaba algo y por otra parte, a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía tiempo, no esperaba que le creyese si le contaba lo de la voz misteriosa.

_"Una voz misteriosa que puede leer tus pensamientos, Braddie"_

–Mierda… –musitó el periodista, al oír resonar aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza –Genial. Y encima, me pone motes… Voy a morir en este estúpido pueblo y van a ponerme ese nombre en la tumba. Braddie. Fantástico.

Tanto Robin como Jason dedicaron por un instante su atención a aquel hombre nervioso que hablaba consigo mismo y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

–Sabía que no tenía que haber pedido ayuda a estos dos –susurró Robin– El gafas está como una cabra.

Jason no pudo contener una carcajada al oír aquello.

–Un mote buenísimo, para mi paranoico amigo –dijo, de buen humor– Esto se merece un poco de música.

Aminorando la marcha e ignorando por completo el peligro de hace unos instantes, Jason encendió la radio. La música llenó suavemente el ambiente del vehículo y llegó hasta los oídos de los otros dos pasajeros, que se encontraban aún en estado de alarma. Poco a poco, mientras _The Flamingos_ declaraban qué sólo tenían ojos para ti, nuevas luces comenzaron a iluminar el interior del todoterreno, procedentes de algunos edificios del pueblo maldito. La radio comenzó a perder ritmo a medida que se acercaban a él, dejando caer de vez en cuando, grandes interferencias de ruido blanco.

* * *

><p>Las notas de la canción resonaban también entre los ruinosos pasillos del hospital Alchemilla, escapando mansamente de una vieja radio que reposaba sobre el regazo de Joseph. Entre la conciencia y el sueño, el hombre, sentado sobre una silla de ruedas, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos, hinchados, se negaban a abrirse más de dos segundos seguidos y sus oídos estaban llenos de aquella música, que en aquellas circunstancias se le antojaba espantosa. El olor, sin embargo, intenso y cargado de muerte llegaba perfectamente hasta su cerebro, invitando a la náusea.<p>

De pronto, rompiendo el estado de ensoñación, un empujón puso en movimiento la silla de ruedas. Alguien estaba conduciéndole, a través de aquellos corredores infestados de moscas y manchas de sangre reseca, hacia un lugar que Joseph conocía bien. La conciencia amenazó de nuevo con marcharse, confundiendo tal vez el movimiento con el seguro balanceo de una cuna. Sin embargo, la visión de unas puertas dobles, que se abrían mágicamente a su paso, puso en alerta todos sus sentidos, que conocían bien aquel lugar. Tras luchar, en vano, por conseguir de nuevo el control de sus extremidades, Joseph perdió definitivamente el conocimiento. La última imagen que llegó hasta él antes de la oscuridad, fue la de unas grandes letras negras, que se imponían temblorosas sobre una intensa luminosidad creciente y que habían sido juntadas para formar las palabras: _Sala de operaciones._

Mientras la canción decaía en sus notas finales, unas correas se ciñeron sobre las muñecas y los tobillos de Joseph, que había sido colocado sin mucho cuidado sobre una camilla.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Brad Trewick, después de muchas horas de viaje y varios encuentros inesperados, había llegado a su destino. Silent Hill, el pueblo madlito, sobre el que circulaban mil leyendas, le dio la bienvenida a sus calles cubiertas de nieve y su niebla eterna. Avanzaron unos minutos por el centro de la ciudad, sin bajarse del vehículo. La radio había dejado de funcionar hacía tiempo y Jason la había apagado para dejar de de escuchar el molesto ruido que emitía.<p>

–Aquí no hay nadie –observó Trewick, nervioso.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco. Aquellos dos no se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando. Allí, a excepción de los monstruos y ellos mismos no había nadie. No había vida, ni descanso, ni salida. La última vez que intentó escapar del pueblo, había vuelto a quedarse perdida en el limbo de la carretera, andando sin descanso en una autopista que parecía infinita. Tras encontrar a los dos periodistas, había retornado al principio del laberinto sin rechistar. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Robin se dispuso a comentar algo sobre todo aquello, con la intención de iluminar a sus inocentes compañeros, cuando Jason pegó un grito repentino.

–¡Mirad, un bar! ¡Y parece que está abierto!

–¡Por Dios, Jason, no vuelvas a hacer eso! –le recriminó Brad, quien había pegado un respingo ante la alarma de su amigo.

–Si te sirve de algo, yo también estoy bastante asustada aquí atrás –susurró Robin, a quien aquella visión le producía escalofríos. Era la primera vez que veía algún signo de vida en mucho tiempo.

Jason se giró para mirarla, clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros. La chica, al darse cuenta, llevó su atención hasta el hombre, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos, que resaltaban sobre el bronceado de su piel.

Robin hizo una mueca de asco.

Cuando aparcaron el coche, ella fue la última en bajarse. Miró al cartel que tenía ante ella y lo reconoció el instante.

_Cafe 5to2. _

Había pasado delante de aquella cafetería en otras ocasiones y nunca había percibido ninguna luz al pasar por allí. Las persianas se encontraban bajadas, por lo que era imposible mirar qué había dentro. Sin embargo, los hombres que la acompañaban, entraron en el lugar sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que no tenían las mismas experiencias que ella, ni habían tenido ningún encuentro directo con los monstruos del pueblo. El encuentro con el carnicero en la carretera había sido demasiado fugaz, demasiado inocuo, como para que ninguno de aquellos visitantes pudiera sospechar qué ocultaba realmente aquel lugar.

Robin inspiró, hizo acopio de valor y entró en la cafetería.

* * *

><p>–Eres más feo que algunos de ellos.<p>

Joseph comenzó a recobrar la vista. Una gran lámpara colgaba del techo y vomitaba sobre él una luz nacarada, intensa, que le quemaba los ojos. Había alguien rondando por allí, dando vueltas a su alrededor, como un león jugando con una presa moribunda. Un fogonazo de terror cruzó su mente de forma repentina, forzándole a reaccionar de forma violenta, exigiéndole huir inmediatamente. Pero no tenía escapatoria. Sintió las correas de cuero apretar la carne de sus muñecas, mientras él se retorcía presa del pánico. Sus piernas también estaban atadas y un pañuelo blanco, salpicado de manchas grises amortiguaba sus gritos. Sobre su abdomen, otra correa lo sujetaba sin piedad a la camilla.

–Deja de moverte… deja de moverte –suplicó el león, irritado, mientras seguía caminando a su alrededor.

Pero su víctima no le hizo caso. No podía hacerlo. En su mente sólo había dos pensamientos: huye o muere.

–¡He dicho que dejes de moverte! –gritó su torturador, tirando impetuosamente de un extremo de la correa que sujetaba su abdomen, haciendo que ésta comprimiera el cuerpo del hombre hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

Joseph apenas pudo gritar. Emitió un agudo sonido de protesta cuando sintió la correa apretarse contra él y después se quedó en silencio, mirando al techo, a la radiante luz de la lámpara, hasta que volvió a reaccionar, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

El extraño se acercó a su rostro y lo miró detenidamente. Paseó con disgusto un dedo por la mejilla derecha de Joseph y quitó cuidadosamente el pañuelo que cubría su boca, para revelar la imagen que había debajo. La piel del labio superior se estaba cayendo y de ella sólo quedaba un leve recuerdo deforme, demasiado vago para tapar los dientes que había debajo.

–Tienes la piel roja por aquí… y por aquí –dijo el joven verdugo, señalando algunas partes de la cara y el cuello de Joseph –Estás hecho una mierda ¿eh? ¿Qué son, quemaduras? ¿Te duele?

El hombre que se encontraba atado a la camilla, murmuró, con voz queda y haciendo un gran esfuerzo:

–Evidentemente.

El chico sonrió y volvió a taparle la boca, sin que el otro pusiera mayor resistencia. Estaba demasiado cansado para luchar de nuevo. La paliza que había recibido parecía un masaje comparada con el síndrome de abstinencia y el ayuno involuntario que practicaba desde hacía unos días. Estaba demasiado agotado, incluso, para seguir vivo, así que decidió que no protestaría si el otro insistía en darle muerte.

–Voy a ver cómo eres por dentro –sentenció su captor, mientras se alejaba para rebuscar entre los cajones de plástico de un mueble cercano. Tras unos poco segundos, la exploración ceso y el chico volvió a acercarse con un frasco de cristal pequeño, que contenía dentro lo que parecía ser agua –Pero antes, tenemos que someter al espécimen a algunas pruebas…

Joseph se arrepintió enseguida de su decisión de aguantar estoicamente hasta el final.

El líquido cayó sobre su camisa y se desparramó sobre su pecho, corroyendo carne y ropa a partes iguales. El grito desgarró el silencio del hospital, a pesar de la venda que cubría la boca y precedió una serie de convulsiones que recorrieron su cuerpo de Joseph, mientras él no dejaba de chillar y suplicar.

–¡Qué interesante! –exclamó el joven, fascinado con todo aquello –Ahora vamos a buscar un lugar…

Joseph no pudo quedarse para escuchar cómo terminaba la frase. Volvió a rendirse ante la inconsciencia una vez más, rogando para que esta vez, fuera la última.


	6. Por encima de las chimeneas

_¿Qué si pienso que esto es una locura? Claro que sí. Todos los días. _

_Pero cuando las veo, cuando las recuerdo, cuando las deseo… ¡Entonces pienso que la verdadera locura es vivir sin ellas!_

_Me he quedado tantas veces mirando sus cuerpos, observando sus alas retorcidas… He bailado con ellas, pegando mi torso al suyo, sintiendo el frío que emanaba de sus vientres fríos de porcelana._

_Si sólo tuviera palabras para describir sus rostros. Pero no las tengo. Nadie las tiene._

_Ellas están tumbadas, una al lado de la otra, descansando sobre el suelo enmoquetado. A la primera le falta un ojo, a la segunda, le han arrancado la lengua y las tres últimas, ah, las tres últimas son tan hermosas, con sus entrañas abiertas, repletas de tesoros, de recovecos secretos escondidos entre huevos de gusanos…_

–Oh, por Dios, no voy a seguir leyendo esto –dijo Robin, mientras leía una de las últimas cartas del asesino –Es demasiado… retorcido. Además, algunas partes no tienen sentido.

–La primera no tiene un ojo y a la segunda le falta la lengua. Parece una pista–observó Brad, que se encontraba sentado enfrente de la chica, intentando leer el texto a la vez que ella.

Los tres habían encontrado refugio en la cafetería, donde no parecía haber nadie. Robin había decidido no confesar su historia, al menos por ahora, temiendo que no la creyeran. Tras la llegada de los periodistas, algo había cambiado en el pueblo y eso le daba esperanzas, a pesar de que apenas los conocía. Sí, podían ser dos asesinos a sueldo, dos monstruos o una ilusión de su mente, pero eran algo. Eran más que _algo, _eran el único contacto humano que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

–Aquí parece que no hay nadie –anunció Jason, mientras se paseaba por la cafetería examinándolo todo con detenimiento.

–No me sorprende –susurró Robin, con amargura.

Brad la miró preocupado. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir arrastrando a una chica tan joven con ellos, pero en el fondo tenía que reconocer que sentía algo de lástima. Intentó preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Jason lo interrumpió hablando antes.

–Oye, compañero ¿No te parece muy poco profesional dejar a una chiquilla husmear el archivo del caso? –preguntó, sentándose en una mesa cercana y subiendo los pies sobre ella.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si fue idea tuya! –respondió el otro, enfadado –De hecho, no sé por qué demonios tenemos que contarle a una desconocida nada sobre nuestros asuntos. Eh… Ah… No te ofendas…

–No me ofendo –replicó Robin, mientras jugueteaba con su reloj de pulsera.

Brad se colocó bien las gafas y comenzó a ordenar los papeles que habían puesto sobre la mesa, revisando nerviosamente alguna que otra anotación, intentando parecer ocupado.

–Espera… Espera un momento –dijo, mientras sostenía un papel ante su rostro –Aquí hay un fallo. El asesino ha debido equivocarse al escribirlo.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Jason, colocando los pies de nuevo en el suelo, sorprendido. Su compañero, que pareció no haberle oído, siguió enfrascado en la lectura del documento en silencio, encorvado sobre sí mismo. Al ver que el otro no salía de su estado de trance por voluntad propia, el periodista carraspeó y volvió a preguntar –Eh, tío. ¿Cómo que un error?

–Sí. Escucha esto: _Descubrí entonces dónde estaban sus piernas: habían vuelto a ella, pero no a su posición original. Se habían… pegado a su espalda._

–Ajá. Brad, no puedes tomarte eso en serio. Debe ser una metáfora. El tipo está loco –observó Jason.

–Pero más abajo dice que la mujer se acercó a él. Eso no es coherente. ¿No lo ves?

–¿Ver el qué? –preguntó el otro, confuso.

–¿Cómo se acercó hasta él si no tenía piernas? –concluyó Robin, que había seguido atentamente las palabras del hombre.

La chica y Brad intercambiaron una mirada de admiración mutua.

–¡Arrastrándose, la zorra se acercó al asesino arrastrándose! –exclamó Jason de repente, dando un golpe sobre la mesa con el puño. Después, se levantó de su sitio y se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, mientras daba la espalda a los otros dos.

–Jason, pe… –intentó decir Brad, antes de ser cortado por su compañero una vez más.

–Perdona Braddy. Tú siempre te das cuenta de las cosas. Eres el más brillante de los dos. Tienes el programa de televisión, escribes una columna para el periódico y yo... Me avergüenza no haberme dado cuenta yo de ese detalle.

_"Mentiroso"_

–Perdóname, tío. Se me ha ido un poco la cabeza, soy demasiado competitivo –se disculpó Jason, con voz trémula.

_"Mentira, mentira, mentira"_

Brad estaba escuchando de nuevo aquella voz en su cabeza. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Estaba paralizado por el miedo y la confusión. Jason siguió con su discurso.

–Siempre te he tenido un poco de envidia. Es cierto que creo que eres el mejor de los dos ¿sabes? Por eso te pedí que vinieras aquí conmigo. Sin ti, no podría hacer lo que me propongo.

La voz respondió aquellas palabras con violencia, pronunciando cada sentencia con inusitada intensidad, estremeciendo al único hombre que podía escucharla.

_"Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. VERDAD."_

–¿Brad? –la voz de Robin sonó lejana, como si ella estuviera contactándole desde otro mundo.

–Estoy… Estoy aquí. Perdona. Perdonad los dos.

Brad se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a los baños, tambaleándose. Una vez hubo desaparecido por la puerta del servicio, los otros dos pudieron oírle discutir con otra persona, al borde del llanto, a quien no paraba de insultar.

Luego, silencio.

Robin se pudo en pie. Algo iba mal, lo presentía.

Un grito lastimero, procedente de los baños, sacudió la cafetería.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo instante, en otra parte del pueblo maldito, Walter seguía contemplando con deleite el cuerpo que había torturado. No lo había hecho solamente por diversión. Deseaba conocer más acerca del cuerpo humano en general y aquella carcasa deforme le contaría todo lo que ansiaba saber. No había encontrado a nadie más vagando por aquel pueblo y no podía dejar pasar aquella suculenta oportunidad.<p>

Se acercó a la quemadura que había provocado sobre el pecho de su víctima y observó como la tela de la camisa se había corroído bajo el ácido, hasta fundirse sobre la piel que cubría.

Viendo que el hombre estaba inconsciente, Walter rebuscó entre las herramientas que descansaban sobre una mesita cercana hasta dar con un bisturí, decidido a continuar con su investigación. Sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de luz corrió por el suelo hasta llegar a su pierna, encaramarse a ella y subir hasta su rostro, donde cegó sus ojos.

Aparentemente, una puerta se había abierto sola.

Rápidamente, Walter asió el revólver que llevaba bajo el abrigo y se dirigió a la otra habitación, en estado de alerta, concentrado en el escenario que se mostraba ante él.

Reconoció las alargadas sombras que proyectaban las viejas camillas sobre las paredes, que se extendían por toda la estancia como reflejos de unos deformes cipreses de metal. A simple vista, allí no había nadie, pero las puertas no se abrían solas. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? La pregunta acudía a su mente mientras arrastraba sus pies por los viejos mosaicos que conformaban el suelo.

Finalmente, la respuesta llegó en forma de disparo.

A su espalda, un tirador anónimo, había aprovechado la oportunidad para herirlo por la espalda, atravesándole el pecho. Antes de que Walter pudiera darse la vuelta para ver a su asaltante, las grandes puertas de metal se cerraron ante su asombro, sumiéndole en la ignorancia.

Las ruedas de la camilla sobre la que reposaba el cuerpo de Joseph chirriaron de forma estridente, protestando tras haber sido forzadas a rodar, después de tanto tiempo descansando. Aquel sonido, que se alejaba en la distancia, fue el último que oyó Walter antes de percatarse del cambio.

Alguien le había robado a su presa.

Y la llevaba lejos de él, sobre las baldosas ensangrentadas, más allá del purgatorio, más allá de las paredes cambiantes y definitivamente más allá de aquella retorcida cárcel eterna.


	7. Sanguijuela romántica I

–Estás hecho polvo. ¿Estás vivo?

La voz llegó hasta los oídos de Joseph dulcemente, mientras la conciencia comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo. No tuvo fuerzas para abrir del todo los ojos, pero pudo sentir una presencia a su lado, curando sus heridas. La imagen de un ángel, con las alas extendidas llenó lentamente todos los rincones de su mente y eliminó la necesidad de su parte más racional, de ver realmente a la persona que se encontraba allí físicamente.

–He conseguido un poco de morfina. Voy a… ponértela… creo. No tengo experiencia pinchando desconocidos, así que…

–Está bien. Está perfectamente bien –respondió el hombre, conmovido por la caridad del desconocido.

Un dolor indescriptible atravesó su brazo izquierdo, pero la reacción de Joseph se limitó a abrir un poco los ojos.

–Ay, Dios, creo que me he equivocado –manifestó el ángel, tras haber clavado la aguja –No, no, espera no te mueras. No vas a morirte ¿verdad?

–Creo que sí. Ah, por favor, aunque sólo sea morir un poquito. Aunque sólo sean… tres días… Sólo un ratito –balbuceó Joseph.

–Espera, por favor no te… vayas todavía. Eres la única persona que he encontrado con vida en este maldito pueblo. Necesito saber una cosa. ¿Has visto…?

Pero Joseph no aguantó lo suficiente para escuchar la pregunta. Su conciencia se perdió, al igual que la de Brad Trewick, entre la niebla del pueblo maldito.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Jason había aparcado el coche frente al lado Toluca e intentaba hacer rebotar piedras en la superficie del agua. Robin, maniatada, permanecía dentro del vehículo, buscando la forma de escapar de allí. Las puertas estaban cerradas y por lo visto, no había manera de abrirlas desde dentro. ¿Quién demonios había diseñado aquel coche de aquella manera, un secuestrador en serie? Justo ahora, cando más necesitaba a la molesta voz misteriosa, que le ofrecía consejos para escapar de situaciones comprometidas, ésta no hacía acto de presencia.<p>

Robin no sabía bien que estaba pasando, pero si estaba al corriente de dos cosas:

Una, que Jason estaba esperando a alguien.

Y dos, que si no escapaba de allí pronto, iba a morir.

* * *

><p>Al fin, tras varias horas de sueño, Joseph recobró los sentidos. Con mucha dificultad, logró incorporarse y permanecer sentado en la camilla. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar dónde se encontraba y descubrió que se hallaba entre las familiares paredes del hospital Alchemilla. A su lado, dormitado silenciosamente sobre un sillón, se encontraba una mujer que no conocía de nada, aferrada a una escopeta que descansaba en su regazo. Tenía el cabello teñido de rojo y vestía unos vaqueros muy desgastados. Era la primera persona normal que veía en muchísimo tiempo. Aún así, como desconocía realmente sus intenciones, el hombre se dispuso a escapar de allí, aprovechando el despiste. Sin embargo, nada más intentar poner los pies en el suelo, la mujer se despertó, apuntándole automáticamente a la cabeza.<p>

Él levanto las manos instintivamente, mostrando sometimiento.

–Ah… Ah, perdona, yo…pensé que eras… –intentó explicar ella, bajando el arma.

–Bueno, no hay mucha diferencia –excusó él, bajando los brazos.

–Te encontré atado a la camilla en… en… ya sabes. Y te traje aquí, para curarte. Tenías mal aspecto –dijo ella, tratando de explicar la situación.

–Sí, lo sé –respondió Joseph, con desgana, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, caminando encorvado, aún dolorido por las quemaduras –Si me disculpas yo, preferiría ir por mi cuenta. Gracias, supongo.

–¡No, espera, necesito saber algo! –exclamó la joven, cortándole el paso.

Sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones la foto de una chica bastante joven y se la enseñó al hombre, que la recogió y la miró detenidamente. La protagonista de la foto sonreía feliz a la cámara, mientras se colocaba bien el pelo, en una pose de timidez. En su mano derecha tenía un reloj que le pareció bastante bonito, de color azul.

–Es Taylor White. Desapareció de su casa hará cosa de dos años. Su familia está muy preocupada. He estado investigando y la última vez la habían visto fue en un autobús de camino a este pueblo –explicó la mujer rápidamente, buscando una respuesta por su parte.

–Lo siento –fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Joseph.

Un incómodo momento de silencio después, la joven volvió a hablar.

–Yo soy… ehm… Valentina –dijo, no muy convencida.

–Valentina. Es un nombre falso espantoso –señaló el hombre, negando con la cabeza –¿Qué eres, un detective o algo así?

–Algo así. ¿Seguro que no la has visto? ¿Y sabes algo sobre… bueno, sobre qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó Valentina, visiblemente nerviosa

–¿Y por qué iba yo a decirte nada? –interpeló Joseph, cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Oh, qué hombre tan desagradecido! Te he salvado la vida hace un momento ¿sabes? –se quejó ella, mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

–Hagamos un trato –sugirió él, bajando la voz –Tú me ayudas a conseguir Claudia Blanca y yo respondo a todas las preguntas que tengas.

Valentina sabía qué era la Claudia Blanca, y no quiso indagar en los motivos del hombre para conseguirla, ya que se los imaginaba perfectamente. Tal vez una persona que consumiera ese tipo de sustancias no fuera muy de fiar, pero tras unos días vagando en soledad por Silent Hill, estaba dispuesta a hacer un trato.

Además, él estaba verdaderamente hecho mierda.

–Está bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?


	8. Y todo se fue al infierno

–Aquí tampoco hay nada –anunció Valentina, mientras rebuscaba en las entrañas de una caja mohosa. Encontró muchas cosas dentro de aquel cofre del tesoro: Recetas, avisos, archivos sobre el estado mental de los pacientes, pero ni rastro de lo que estaba buscando.

Había recorrido los pasillos del hospital en pos de la maldita Claudia blanca, junto a aquel hombre testarudo que no paraba de estremecerse y negar la ayuda que le ofrecía. No habían encontrado ningún monstruo en el camino, pero este hecho no consolaba a ninguno de los dos, que sabían muy bien que tras la calma siempre llega la tormenta.

–Mierda, tiene que haber algo –murmuró Joseph, con voz quebrada. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente y las pesadas gotas de sudor que caían de su frente cubrían completamente el cuello de su camisa.

La chica comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea permanecer cerca de aquel hombre. Se maldijo a sí misma a causa de su impulsividad. Tal vez debió habérselo pensado dos veces antes de confiar en un extraño.

"¿Tal vez? ¿Desde cuándo es buena idea perderse entre los pasillos del infierno con un hombre que no conoces de nada, estúpida?"

Pero necesitaba información. Y alguien que le cubriera las espaldas. ¿Quién no se alegra de encontrar a otro ser humano en un sitio como aquel?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Valentina apartó la caja en la que había estado buscando con anterioridad y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Algo llamó su atención inmediatamente.

Bajo una camilla, escondida parcialmente entre las sombras, divisó otra caja de cartón, esta vez bastante más pequeña que la anterior. Cuando alargó la mano hacia ella para alcanzarla, vio que una parte de los azulejos de la pared había sido removida, dejando a la vista lo que parecía ser un discreto escondite. Valentina acercó la caja hacia la luz y observó lo que había dentro.

–¡Bingo! –exclamó, con la misma ilusión que la niña pequeña que encuentra la caja de las galletas.

Repentinamente, algo presionó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Una parte de ella, que conservaba aún cierta inocencia, esperaba que aquello que sentía en su nuca no fuera un arma de fuego. Una broma pesada, tal vez un mal sueño, en realidad cualquier excusa estúpida que no amenazara con segar su vida de repente.

–Muy bien. Ahora dame la maldita caja –ordenó una voz a su espalda.

Insegura de qué hacer a continuación, Valentina obedeció. Arrastró la caja por el suelo con las dos manos y la dejó a un lado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la pistola no alivió la presión.

Definitivamente, no era bueno confiar en los extraños. Ni en Silent Hill ni en ninguna parte.

Joseph se agachó y revisó él mismo el contenido de la caja con la mano que le quedaba libre. El cañón de la pistola temblaba al compás del brazo que la empuñaba, amenazando a Valentina con volarle la tapa de los sesos en cualquier momento, incluso sin previo permiso del hombre que la sujetaba.

–Por fin –murmuró Joseph, cuando tuvo en su mano derecha la probeta que contenía el líquido rojo de su amargura.

–¿Y ahora que pasa conmigo? –se atrevió a preguntar ella, que no aguantaba más la amenaza de aquel cañón tembloroso tras su cabeza.

Joseph pasó rápidamente su brazo ante el cuello de la joven y tiró de su cuerpo hacia atrás con violencia, sosteniendo aún su dosis en la mano derecha. La pistola cambió de escenario y se sitúo sobre la sien de Valentina.

–Aún no he decidido qué hacer contigo –respondió el hombre, con tono amenazador –Puede que tú seas una inconsciente. Pero yo no. ¿Crees que voy a confiar en una desconocida, que aparece de repente en un lugar como este y me da un nombre falso? Ahora mismo las cartas no están precisamente a tu favor…

–Pero… te he salvado la vida…

–¿Y? ¿Crees que has hecho algo bueno? ¿Quieres una medalla? ¿Tanto crees que me importa mi propia vida como para salvar la tuya? –las palabras de Joseph cayeron sobre el pecho de la chica con el peso de una ejecución y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo contener los primeros síntomas de aprensión. Aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma en aquella situación, las primeras lágrimas de terror resbalaron sobre las mejillas de la chica y cayeron hasta el brazo de su agresor.

–Lo único que creo… –sollozó Valentina en respuesta –…es que necesitas una aguja para inyectarte eso y aquí no veo ninguna…

La pistola presionó aún más fuerte contra su sien, en señal de protesta.

–Y aunque encontraras una… –continuó la joven, realizando un esfuerzo hercúleo por articular sus palabras –No creo que fueras capaz de pincharte tú sólo, dado el estado en que te encuentras.

–Estoy perfectamente capacitado para apretar el gatillo ahora mismo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en encontrar la aguja? ¿Crees que para cuando la encuentras, vas a seguir siendo capaz de apretar el gatillo?

Joseph dio un empujón a la chica, que quedó tumbada de bruces contra el suelo.

–Mierda. Estoy tan jodido que no sé si lo que dices tiene sentido o no –admitió él, encorvándose sobre sí mismo.

Valentina pensó que aquel podría ser un buen momento para escapar, pero decidió permanecer a la espera. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo e intentando no hacer movimientos violentos, logró ponerse en pie, a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas. Joseph también se incorporó, con bastante dificultad y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

De pronto, un grito.

Los dos se pusieron rápidamente en guardia, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente dentro de sus pechos, esperando cualquier cosa, escrutando la penumbra con temerosa atención.

Gemidos. Pasos. Allí había alguien más, recorriendo los pasillos del hospital.

Y cada vez se acercaba más.

Quien quiera que estuviera corriendo por allí no estaba demasiado tranquilo y no era especialmente sigiloso. Pareciera que abriera y cerrara puertas al azar, como si buscara una salida milagrosa en alguna de aquellas habitaciones.

–Mierda, va a llamar la atención de todo el maldito hospital –dijo Joseph, que había guardado la dosis en el bolsillo de un pantalón y se aferraba ahora firmemente a la pistola que sostenía entre sus manos.

Tras otro grito y un golpe seco, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió de repente y entró por ella un hombre visiblemente asustado, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Jospeh le apuntó instintivamente y el hombre levantó los brazos de forma automática, como un muñequito de feria.

–Soy Brad Trewick y he perdido mis gafas. Por favor no me haga daño.

Joseph y Valentina intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.

–Estaba en el baño hablando con… hablando con… –Brad intentó explicarse con toda la claridad que pudo, en parte para asegurarse de que nadie le matase cuando se desmayase dentro de lo que calculaba serían unos cuatro segundos, pero no conseguía sobreponerse al pánico –… y de repente ¡PUM! Una sanguijuela salió del wáter. Gigante y negra, como la madre que la parió. Y me agarró de la pierna y…

–¡Cállese! –exclamó Joseph, apuntando a su cabeza –Todo el maldito hospital va a…

Dos miradas de terror atravesaron el cuerpo del periodista y se posaron en la oscuridad que acechaba a su espalda.

–Mierda, tengo algo detrás ¿verdad? –preguntó Brad, a punto de reír, llorar y volver a entrar en un pánico incontrolable.

La voz incorpórea que le acompañaba desde el interior de su cabeza le instó a que se diera la vuelta.

Obedeciendo, con el cuerpo rígido y muy lentamente, el hombre volteó para descubrir que tenía a su espalda.

Un grito agudo, lleno de pavor, resquebrajó su garganta y puso en movimiento sus piernas. Chocó con el cuerpo de Valentina y siguió retrocediendo hasta la pared más alejada de la habitación, aún gritando. Las palmas de sus manos chocaron contra el cristal de una ventana y se pegaron a ella como dos ventosas, a pesar de estar recubiertas de sudor.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquello era una broma.

Una maldita broma.

Cuando finalmente sus pulmones no pudieron más y el grito cesó, sintió unos pequeños golpes sobre la ventana que tenía tras de sí. Como a pesar de todo no pudo despegarse del cristal, los golpes volvieron a sucederse, pero esta vez bastante más fuerte, llamando también la atención de las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Allí, pegada a la ventana, deformada por la proximidad a la misma, se hallaba la cara de Walter Sullivan.

Los finos labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa antes de dibujar unas palabras.

"Te encontré"


End file.
